fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Smurf Civil War
The Smurf Civil War took place in the country of Smurfmark, from 1984-1997, and was fought between East Smurfmark and West Smurfmark. The great Smurf homeland was torn apart due to political unrest over the economy and the central government of Smurfmark. In thirteen years of civil war over half a million Smurfs were killed. Pre-Civil War (1960-1983): Smurfmark was run by a socialist central government headed by the President Papa Smurf. All the Smurf’s of Smurfmark specialized in a certain task, such as construction, hat making, or the collection of smurfberries. The Smurf’s lived in a golden age of peace and prosperity in their rich homeland.'' However, the peace was short lived and unrest began when the troublemaking leader of the neighboring country of Walt, Führer Mickey Mouse, suggested to a young ambitious Smurf by the name of Smurfette that there were vast profits to be made in the distribution of Smurfberries. Smurfette and an assembly of her colleagues approached Papa Smurf to address the economic troubles of Smurfmark. They contended that the Socialist State of Smurfmark was becoming a Communist Regime, corrupted by greed and an unfair distribution of smurfberries. According to them, the hard work of Smurf’s such as Smurfette, Doctor Smurf and Nanny Smurf was being undermined by less ambitious Smurf’s, such as Lazy Smurf and Grumpy Smurf. All the while, Papa Smurf kept an unfair portion of the smurfberries and left the community poor and hungry. Civil War (1984-1997): Papa Smurf was outraged by the accusations of Smurfette and her Capitalist supporters. He declared that his rule was supreme and that Smurfette and any known supporters were henceforth enemies of the State. Furthermore, Papa Smurf assured to his Smurfs that the Nation of Smurfmark would be returned to a utopian society within a week and that any opposition would be met with an iron fist. Smurfette and her supporters decided to take arms against Papa’s Regime rather than to be tried in a kangaroo court and likely executed. They retreated to the poor area of East Smurfmark to take refuge. The turmoil in Smurfmark was exactly what Führer Mickey Mouse had been waiting for, an opportunity to assist the rebels and takeover the distribution of smurfberries for himself. Führer Mickey Mouse sent troops, arms and supplies to support the once seemingly hopeless cause of Smurfette and her supporters. Führer Mickey Mouse assumed that the dismantling of Papa’s Regime would come swiflyt with the support of the working class. However, many Smurf’s were unhappy with the foreign occupation of their country. Papa’s Regime received a stream of new support from the Nationalist Smurf’s who opposed Führer Mickey Mouse’s interference in Smurf business. The capital of Smurfmark, Los Azules, was bombed in an airstrike February 13, 1996, where the city caught on fire and remained in a blaze for over two months. Unable to put out the fires, Papa and a group of his core followers retreated to an undisclosed military base. Papa grew tired of war and decided to reach out and make peace with the East. War’s End (''January 1st, 1997):'' At the Palace of Versailles in France, Papa, Smurfette and Führer Mickey Mouse met to discuss the separation of East Smurfmark. Papa said he would give up his claim to the territory for compensation for the collateral damage and the destruction of Los Azules. Führer Mickey Mouse agreed to pay Papa 15% of the profits from the sale of smurfberries for a period of ten years. The treaty was signed January 1st, 1997. ''Post War: ''West Smurfmark holds much resentment against the East and separated their two countries with a great wall zigzagging across the countryside. East Smurfmark is being industrialized for the mass production of smurfberries. However, the country still feel’s the effect of the war as their country is covered in landmines. -Jeff Petersen